


Lip-Locked

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, High School, M/M, Making Out, really this is just nothing but fluff, set from the losers pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Prompt:Richie and Eddie making out at Eddie’s locker *innocently* (even if the losers don’t think so)





	Lip-Locked

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt written for the Reddie Library! 
> 
> You can send the writing team more prompts [here](https://reddielibrary.tumblr.com/ask)

The summer before the losers started their senior year was what they had dubbed, ‘The Summer of Revelations’. First Ben came clean about how he had been posting his poetry online, and that a company wanted to officially wanted to publish some of it. Then Bill announced that he wasn’t going to be around for the summer since he was accepted to be a camp counselor in Florida. Bev told the group that she wanted to go to college to become a social worker in the hopes of helping other children, like herself, get out of difficult home life situations. With each revelation the group confessed, it only made their dynamics stronger.

Yet out of all of them, there was one revelation that brought the most joy and relief to the club, and that was the day Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier announced that they were officially dating. They announced it at the quarry, just a few weeks into their summer vacation. It was a hot day, one of the hottest of the summer to date, and the group spent it swimming in the water and sunbathing on the grass. As the sun began to set, they all gathered around the makeshift fire that Mike had put together, roasting marshmallows and laughing about the events of the day when Eddie cleared his throat.

Four pairs of eyes all looked up at him expectantly and Eddie had shot Richie a side glance and after receiving a nod, he reached out and laced their fingers together. “Uhm, Richie and I are dating.”

Bev cheered, lunging across the grass to pull both of the boys into a hug. Ben smiled at the two of them, happiness in his eyes at the fact the two of them had finally sorted their shit out. Mike held up his hand, high-fiving Richie and earning a glare from Eddie in the process and Stan, Stan rolled his eyes.

“Alright losers, pay up.”

In all honestly, neither Eddie nor Richie were surprised that the losers had bet on their relationship. Ever since they were fourteen there had been this tension between the two of them, lingering touches and longing stares combined. Stan was an observant man, after all, he was a bird watcher, so there was no surprise that he picked up on it.

With a collective groan, each loser pulled five dollars from their wallets and passed it to Stan, who pocketed the money with a wide grin before turning to the boys, “Oh, congratulations on finally getting your heads out of your asses.”

As the summer wore on however, Stan began to regret those words, as each time they met up with the couple they were either holding hands, sitting on each others laps, or making out. More often than not, one of the losers would walk in on the two of them in a position that no friend wished to see. Luckily all of the incidents occurred when Eddie and Richie were wearing clothes.

None of them said anything since their friends were in what they would call ‘the honeymoon phase’. A period at the beginning of a new relationship where both parties of the couple could barely keep their hands off of each other for a lengthy period of time. Eddie and Richie had endured four years of excessive pining to get to where they were today, the losers could give them some time to fall back into their normal selves.

When Bill came back, they had to go through the whole confession all over again. As Eddie’s best friend, they weren’t too sure how Bill would react to the fact that Eddie was dating the trashmouth himself. Would he protest? Would he be happy for them? They weren’t sure, and when the revelation came each member of the losers club held their breaths, only to sigh in relief when Bill grinned and hugged his two friends.

“It’s about time...I guess I owe Stanley five dollars then, huh?” Bill laughed, pulling the money from his pocket and passing it to Stan. “I’m really happy for you guys, it’s been a long time coming.”

It really had been a long time coming. So they let them enjoy their summer of romance, and as the summer drew to a close and the prospect of senior year loomed over them, Beverly couldn’t help but wonder how they would approach their relationship at school.

Would they hide it and pretend they were still friends, preferring to keep the romance between themselves and their group? Would they be tame about it, holding hands occasionally but never fully doing any kind of public display of affection? Many thoughts had ran through the redheads mind as she walked the short distance to school that morning, meeting up with Ben halfway, but none of them were anywhere close to what really happened.

“Are you excited for senior year?” Ben asked as they walked down the sidewalk towards Derry High, their hands clasped together, fingers lightly laced.

“I’m excited that it’s our final year, and this time next year we’ll be out of this crappy town and in New York...hopefully.” Bev replied with a grin. “Granted we all get accepted to New York schools, that is.”

“It’s only the first day and here you are thinking about next year!” Ben laughed, spotting Mike, Stan and Bill standing by the entrance. “Morning guys.”

“Where’s Eddie and Richie?” Bev questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“I think Richie took Eddie to school in his truck this morning,” Mike supplied with a light shrug. “Now that he has wheels he’s too good for us common walking folks.”

Bev rolled her eyes and the group walked the last few steps into the school. The corridors were crowded with students rummaging around in their lockers, preparing for their first day back in hell. As per tradition, every morning they would all meet up at Richie’s locker and this morning was going to be no different, even if the boy in question wasn’t at school yet. However as they rounded the corner to the corridor where Richie’s locker was, the sight that greeted them was not one they expected.

Ben froze in place, his eyes bugging out of his head as Bill cleared his throat in shock. Mike blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, and Stan held back a snigger. And Bev? She wasn’t sure what to make of the sight before her.

Because wrapped up in an embrace, lips locked together was Eddie and Richie. Richie had Eddie’s back pressed up against his locker, the front half pulled flush against his own. Eddie’s fingers were tangled in Richie’s curls and Richie’s glasses were becoming a little crooked on his face from the way they were kissing. One of Richie’s hands was cupping Eddie’s cheek and the other arm was wrapped securely around his waist, almost pulling Eddie up off of the floor so much that he was on his tiptoes.

It would have made a very cute sight for the group if it weren’t taking place in the middle of Derry High School’s corridor. True, the school didn’t really have a policy on PDA so it wasn’t as though they would get into trouble for it, but Bev was just so shocked that they were doing it in public at all, in front of all of the students.

She cleared her throat, loud enough that the boys could hear and they broke their kiss, both of them turning in the losers direction. Eddie’s cheeks were flushed a little red and Richie reached up to fix his glasses, settling Eddie back down on his feet and brushing down his shirt. “Morning guys!”

Bev raised an eyebrow and glanced at the two of them, “You’re going public?” She asked, her voice soft. “Are you sure?”

“It’s a bit late for ‘are you sure’ Bev,” Stan muttered. “I’m pretty sure Edward Corcoran was filming them as he walked past, the red light on his camera was flashing.”

“Hey look at that Eds, we’re porn stars already. I wonder when people will start asking us for our autographs!” Richie burst out and Eddie rolled his eyes, elbowing him in the hip.

“Beep beep Richie,” he hissed and turned to Bev. “We’re sure. Honestly.”

Richie rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled, “We talked about it, and we figured that, well, we get picked on for being losers anyway, why not add one more thing to their list? As long as we have each other, nothing is going to bother us. It’s only one more year and then we’ll be home free.”

“Anyway, it was just some innocent kissing,” Eddie added with a shrug, his cheeks still tinged red.

It may have started as some innocent making out by Richie’s locker, but as the days went by the two of them got bolder with their embraces. Both in and out of school. There was a time that Mike caught them after hours, once again up against Richie’s locker, this time with Eddie’s legs wrapped tight around Richie’s waist. He had never bolted out of there so fast before.

Ben had caught them in the library once, behind the shelf of books that students tended to steer away from. This time it was Richie who was pressed up against the books, Eddie’s finger wrapped around the straps of his boyfriend's suspenders as they shared spit. Ben did a complete u-turn and walked back the way he came. His history assignment could wait.

No-one ever said anything to them, and it was clear that neither Eddie or Richie cared about what people thought. That is until they were once again by Richie’s locker, one of Eddie’s legs hooked up over Richie’s hip as he kissed down Eddie’s neck, and the guidance counselor walked passed, handing out a packet of condoms to the two of them. Eddie’s face had gone bright red as he pushed Richie away from him, groaning as the counselor's words rang through their ears.

“Remember to use protection, boys!”

After that, they were always extra careful when they made out in public. Bev and the rest of the losers made sure to put an extra special something in the counselor’s Christmas gift that year as a thank you.


End file.
